broken_worldsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zulbar Greatforge
Background Zulbar simply woke up in Rakust Dosîm. He had no memories of what came before except that he knew he was an older dwarf, past middle-aged with his orange beard going silver. The one thing he did recall was that he was a smith, and was once a mighty warrior. History He was introduced to Rakust and given a tour by [[Shalak Irontower|'Shalak Irontower']] before meeting the [[Masked Dwarf|'Masked Dwarf']]. The strange lord offered him a position of meaning in a place known as commonly as "Pugfort" or [[Doren Rorung Geshud|'Doren Rorung Geshud']]. He helped build the thick walls of Doren Rorung Geshud, and made his home deep beneath the city's entrance near the magma forge. He did not work the forge, to his own sorrow, but he helped move the treasures of Doren Rorung Geshud to an undisclosed and hidden cave. Since that time, it seems only Zulbar and those he's told, such as [[Harold|'Harold']] are aware of this grand treasure. With the destruction of Doren Rorung Geshud, and the dishonorable actions of the dwarves of Rakust Dosîm, which included breaking into the tomb of a dear friend of his who died in the opening of [[Kingsgrave Keep|'Kingsgrave Keep']] alongside a dwarf from Rakust. Zulbar carried his body to Doren Rorung Geshud and buried him alongside his kin. He also repaired the tomb before Doren Rorung Geshud was abandoned. Zulbar decided he was done with Kings and Lords, with Overseers and Nobility, and while Forgemaster McGuire and the late King''' Obsidianbeard' were very kind to Zulbar, the former of the two trading favorably with Zulbar and the latter offering him a home within Rakust once again, Zulbar remained steadfast in his self-imposed exile. '''Origin' While he was in Doren Rorung Geshud, and continuing even now, Zulbar has had visions of his past of a dwarven fortress by the river, with a grand tower and a floating ship. He recalls a dwarf that looked like him, but down an eye and the remaining one blue like the water, this dwarf was considerably younger then him but Zulbar knows it in his heart that this is his father. He does not know what happened to him, or that world, or how he seemingly survived, but he did and recalls very little. He also knows in his heart that it was his father who taught him the basics of smithing, how to fight with an axe, and of honor. He built a shrine to his unnamed father in Doren Rorung Geshud, and carved what he knew he learned from him in the wall of his Doren Rorung Geshud Home in order to chastise the Rakust invaders when they undoubtedly pillaged his home. He did not foresee what transpired that day, and is unsure how his home is. Death As of World 3, Zulbar did not die, but successfully boarded the voidship and crash landed onto a strange world. Abilities and Belongings Zulbar is a smith and a champion, despite his older age he is in peak physical condition and a fearless warrior. Known to make great use of his shield in defensive barriers (blade barrier) and being capable of attacking with axe like a blur of lightning (dervish, whirlwind). As a smith, he uses only what he made, although his armor did get destroyed when he was pushed through an unstable portal into the elven lands of [[Liba Riveni|'Liba Riveni']], the elves there were helpful enough to give him a set of decent armor to replace the set he lost. He did lose his original axe in Doren Rorung Geshud, stolen by the Void within, but he made it anew. Category:BW World 3 Category:Characters Category:BW World 3 Characters